


Remember Me?

by gothgarage



Category: The Owl House, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lumity, also characters aged up but just bc driving, i haven’t posted a fic in years, idk what i’m doing tell me if this sucks, the eda/camilia isn’t really that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgarage/pseuds/gothgarage
Summary: Luz gets in an accident and looses her memory. Amity holds onto the last few threads of their relationship in attempts to make Luz remember her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I got in an accident that should have killed me the other day. It’s my mental illness and I get to choose the coping mechanism.

It had been a week scene Luz had been back from the human realm. Amity sat in the abominations class they shared together, starring at the empty seat beside her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t want to admit it but she was afraid of the inevitable. Luz must have finally abandoned the Boiling Isles. Amity knew it was only a matter of time before she went home for good but it still didn’t sit right. She had no reason to leave, she has so much going on in the Isle. She was so proficient in her glyph magic that she could keep up with her Hexside peers, even exceeding some of them in skill level. She was officially the star player of the Grungby team, much to Boscha’s dismay. She even was planing of finally carving her own talasment with Eda the upcoming months. Why would she leave now? Something had to be wrong. Amity’s thoughts were interpreted by the scream of the bell. She ignored the world around her as she quickly packed her books away and made a break for the exit of the school. She needs answers.

——-

It was a rainy fall morning, a Sunday to be exact. Hexside was closed today and Luz has the whole day to spend with her mom before going back to the Isle for her next week of classes. She woke up early, dreary grey filtered her room and raindrops splattered on the cracked glass pane of the window beside her bed. She sat up and stretched cracking her back, shoulders and knuckles as she came to life. She slung her legs off the bed and felt bare feet against the rough carpet beneath her. She took little time to get ready, throw on Amity’s Hexside hoodie that she stole, sweats, a grey beanie. She put on some slides, grabbed the keys and was out the door. ‘Today is going to be perfect’ she thought to herself, starting the car her and her mother shared. Luz didn’t really need to learn to drive, spending most her her time in the Isles and all, but still got her license as soon as she hit 16, just in case. She backed out of the driveway and made her way down her small towns familiar winding roads. The light drizzle from when she woke up turned into a heavier rain, but nothing she couldn’t manage. She drove as if in auto pilot, having had this journey dozens of time. NPR hummed through radio as Luz pulled to her destination. Her mom’s favorite Coffee shop. She parked and made her way in, the waft of dark roast coffee and baked goods hitting her like a wall as she crossed the threshold. Greeted by a ding of a bell from the door she made her way up to the counter. “Good morning, what can I get you today.” Luz recognized the cashier as someone her mom would always chit chat with when they came in together. Luz thought to herself for a moment.“Just two large coffees and a dozen donuts, I don’t care what kind you can just surprise me.” Luz leaned her arm against the counter, flashing a smile to the lady on cash. “Of course,” she clicked some buttons on the old clunky register to her side “that’ll be $12.99.” Luz nodded and handed the woman a 20. “Here’s your change,” She drooped the bills and coins back into Luz’s palm “It just be a few minutes.” The woman turned to pour the coffee and Luz stepped back to rest against the chipped white wall of the cafe. She looked around at the the familiar checker tile flooring dim lighting combo that made her remember being a little girl again, following her mother around like a little duckling through the shop almost every morning as a child. She loves her mom so much, and is so greatful for her finally being open to Luz studying witchcraft full time, letting her daughter go to and from the demon realm as she needed. The least Luz could do is get her some breakfast to show her how she appreciates her. She looked up to the order done and on the counter, she grabbed it.“Thanks again!” She hollered to the back kitchen as she made her way out the door.

Coffee in the cupholders, donuts on the passenger seat the gentle hum of NPR and static coming form the radio. It was still raining and the trees were shedding for the fall, leaving wet piles of leaves all across the roads. Once again ‘Nothing I cant handle’ Luz thought to herself as she coasted down the winding roads. She saw the sign ahead for 15 miles an hour, it was a tight turn but she knew these roads like the back of her hand. The last thing she remembered was feeling the car jut beneath her feet as she slammed the breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity stood at the door to the Owl House, a new familiar safe haven for her and all of Luz’s other friends. She knocked three times, all heavy and spaced apart. She knew she could just walk in but without Luz it didn’t feel right. She heard the familiar metal jingle from King’s collar on the other side of the door before it swung open. Amity looked down and met eyes with King. “Who goes there?!” He demanded. “Amity Blight, Luz’s girlfriend remember?” She said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “What’s the password!?” He jarred back. Amity huffed. “King I don’t have time for your games right now I need to see Eda.”  
“Passwo-“ He was cut off from being shoved to the side by Amity’s foot. She made her way into the house, to the back kitchen where she was sure to find Eda. She walked to the kitchen and stood in the door way, fisting her hands in the fabric of her school tunic. Eda was over the stove, stirring some sort of potion. She looked up at her guest. “Eh it’s Blight!” She said as she pulled the bubbling pot she was working over off of the burner and onto the countertop. “What brings you here kid?” She said as she turned to the shorter girl. “I wanted to know if you knew what was up with Luz?” She asked looking down to the floor. She didn’t want to bother Eda at home like this but she needed answers. Eda let out a sigh “I wish I could tell you but I’ve been asking the same question myself.” The older witch rested her back against the countertop as she talked with her hands. “Not sure, it’s been at least a week, maybe more.” Amity lifted her gaze slightly. “It’s not like her to just disappear like this.” Amity felt alittle panic arise in her as she continued “What if something happened to her?” She felt her eyes start to sting with tears but quickly wiped them away. Eda took notice of green haired witches fragile state. “Even if something did happen this is Luz we’re talking about here.” She smirked and went on “That girls tough as nails she’ll be alright.” She comforted the Blight. “You really think so?” Amity met Edas eyes. “I know so.” ‘Eda seems so confident’ Amity thought to herself. The room sat silent for a few moments “I should probably be going, I wouldn’t want to intrude any more than I already have.” Amity began to turn on her heels but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright if you wanna mull around here for a little bit kid, I could use the extra company.” Eda flashed her a smile. Amity’s face lit up slightly. “Really?” Eda took her hand off Amity’s shoulder and began to go back to working on her potion. “Of course, just make sure to keep King in check. He’s been getting alittle unruly without Luz here to keep him in line.” Amity chuckled lightly. “Can do Miss Eda.” Amity smiled and made her way from the kitchen to the living room to the stairs. There’s only one place in the world she wants to be right now. She made her way down the hall to the chipped wooden door with the broken handle. She pushed into the door and immediately collapsed onto the messy poorly made cot on the floor. She wrapped herself in the mismatched blankets, taking in their scent. ‘Warm and earthy,’ She thought to herself.  
‘Just like Luz’

——-

The walls were cold and bleak. The room lay silent aside from the machines beeping and the gentle rise and fall of Luz’s breath. She lay icy pale with purple bruising up her face. Camila in the chair adjacent to her bed with a blanket in her lap, just woken up. It had only been a week but it felt like years to the grieving mother. It felt wrong. Her bright bubbly little girl, usually so full of color and excitement now lay like a corpse before her. Luz was finally stable but still in a deep coma. Camila was a nurse but only knew so much about this kind of intensive treatment. Doctors pranced around words, never giving her a full answer. She just needed to know if her baby girl would ever open her eyes again. The car had been totaled, leaving Luz mom with little way of transportation, having to take the bus to and from the hospital. She ate little and didn’t spend much time in their home when she did have to stop there for a shower or a change of clothes. Camila thought of Luz’ second family. Of course she had met Eda multiple times, and a few of Luz’s other witch friends as well. She felt guilty. They had no idea what had come of Luz. She knew what she had to do but didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. Camila took herself from her thoughts to walk over to her daughter. She lightly touched her hand, as if afraid to bruise her more. “I’ll be back soon Mija.” She placed a light kiss to her forehead. “Te quiero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah some people actually read this. i guess i try to write more haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update this for like...idk two months? I wanna try to write more, so please enjoy🖤

Amity was shot awake by the sound of a clicking door. She looked around the dark room frantically before the door fully opened, the light emitting from it almost blinding the witch. Her heart lept from her chest. “Luz?” She scrambled out of the nest of blankets on the floor and stumbled to her feet, running directly to the newly opened portal. She saw a figure walk into the room. “Luz!” She threw her arms around the figure just to find it wasn’t her girlfriend in her hold. She stumbled backwards and took in the person before her. “M-Mrs.Noceda!” She felt her face flush in embarrassment when she realized what was happening. She then felt her stomach drop and a cold flash wash over her. “W-where’s Luz?” She felt shaky. “That’s um. Why I’m here.” Camila was hesitant. She had only ever been in the demon real one other time, the first time she met Eda. Ever sense Luz would bring her friends to the human world to meet her. But this was important, she had to put her fears aside for now. Amity looked at her girlfriends mother with much intent, fear fully settled in her golden eyes. “She’s not well.” Camila started “There was an accident. She’s been in the hospital.” Amity felt frozen in place, her world completely stopped. She and Luz’ mother stood in silence for a few moments. “H-how bad?” Amity almost whispered and she looked to the floor. Camila sighed. “Very bad.” She didn’t want to sugar coat it like the doctors at the hospital were doing to her. These people are Luz’s family now too. They deserve the truth. Amity’s face dropped and her blood went completely cold. “I need to get Eda.” She looked up to Camila, tears prickling her already puffy eyes. She dashed for the door and across the hall to Eda’s room. Fists slammed against splintering wood. She heard someone stir on the other side before the door opened to reveal Eda, who looked as if she had been sound asleep. ‘How late is it?’ Amity thought to herself. “Kid what’s wrong you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Eda said with a stretch and a yawn. She then really looked at the Blight before her, her hair pulled down and face puffy from crying, tears still spilling down her face. Worry set in. Amity was able to choke out between soft sobs  
“It’s Luz.”  
Eda said nothing but followed Amity as she let her back to Luz’s almost pitch black room, catching sight of the familiar glowing of the portal. ‘What’s wrongs shouldn’t she be happy-“ Eda thought as the turned into the room ‘Oh.’ There stood Luz’s mother, looking absolutely terrified of the world she just stepped into.   
“Mrs. Nocecda, long time no see.” Eda tried to lighten the the physical and emotional darkness of the room. She reached out a hand to Camila, who took it. It was the most comforting touch she’s had whilst dealing with the whole situation. It immediately broke her, loose sobs escaping Luz’ mother, Eda instantly pulling her in for a hug. Eda wasn’t super keen on the physical affection but she knew if Camila was anything like Luz she needed a good hug right about now. Hot tears stained Eda’s shoulder as she held Camila while she let it all out. Eda let Camilla cling to her as tight as she needed, the sobbing not letting up anytime soon. Eda looked over to Amity, tears still falling from her eyes. “Blight, go put on a pot of water for some tea. We’ll meet you in the living room.” Amity looked at her in confusion but nodded and made her way downstairs to do as she was told.   
———  
The three sat on pillows on the floor around the coffee table in the living room. Camila next to Eda, backs resting against the sofa behind them, still hand in hand as they were earlier. Amity sat adjacent to them, king fast asleep in her lap. They each sat with mismatched mugs full of lavender tea. Any harsh sobs had all but calmed down and turned to soft sniffles as they all regrouped themselves. Amity lifted her cup but couldn’t bring herself to drink any of her tea, instead just letting the steam rise up and caress her face as she tried to steady her breathing. She was still in one of Luz’ hoodies that she threw on before she fell asleep in Luz’s bed earlier. She let the sleeves wrap around her hands as she held the hot mug. “It was close to two weeks ago.” Camila finally started, Eda and Amity’s heads immediately shot up to listen to her. “She was home for the day and left early in the morning for a drive. She hit a tree.” Amity was silent. “How hard?” Eda asked just under a whisper. Camila’s eyes started to water again. “Hard enough for the engine to crunch into her lap-“ she choked on her last words and began to sob again. Amity didn’t really get what that meant but she knew it was bad. Yeah, she’s been in cars with Luz before but she never realized just how dangerous they could be. She sat with wide eyes, trying to keep tears back. “Both of her legs are shattered, as well as some ribs and her wrists and collarbone from smashing full force into the steering wheel-“ Camilla felt the words fall from her mouth but it felt fake it actually say them aloud. It didn’t feel real that her baby was in some stale white hospital room hooked up to machines. It didn’t feel real that she had to tell her daughters mentor and girlfriend that she was on the verge of death. It hit her all at once. Eda wrapped her arms around Camila and pulled her in close, once again letting her sob limply into her chest. Amity’s ears were ringing, she tightened her grip on her mug because she was sure if she didn’t she would have dropped it out of shock. The tears started rolling down her cheeks again, messily dropping into her tea and onto king, still fast asleep in her lap. A warmth began to fill the room, creeping up Amity’s back. ‘The suns rising’ she thought to herself as she turned to face the stained glass windows behind her, watching the flecks of colored light freckle the floor of the living room. Amity turned her head back, Eda had started crying too. Camila and Eda clung to eachother, burried their faces in each other’s shoulders. It felt hollow and empty.


End file.
